callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
i need help how i can delete my levels and status in barracks.plz tell me (no for prestige i want to start it again from 1 lvl) YOU delete mw2 off of your harddrive which will remove all memory, so you start at lvl 1 01:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) This is the discussion board for improvement of the article, NOT a forum. Take it up there please. Smuff 19:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you have to create a new account, sorry! Another guy needing help. dunno if anyone else has had the problem but i have no killfeed. this is on pc has anyone else heard of this prob?Metals 09:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Removed inaccuracy from Trivia In the trivia section, it mentioned the following: *This game seems to be opposite of CoD 4 because in CoD 4, the American forces died, but in this game, most of the "British" (Ghost and Roach) die and the Americans survive. This is wrong, at the moment the only known survivors are Price and Soap, both of which are British. I have removed this because of it. Smuff 19:58, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Since I can't edit the page, it's guarded, not gaurded. Modern Warfare 2 Relese Date If I am not mistake Modern Warfare 2 was relesed on November 11th 2009 in the United States of America and not the listed November 10th 2009. Not sure about the rest of the world but I am almost positive it was relesed on this date in America. Not so, I have a friend in America and he got his copy on the 10th of November, he didn't pre-order it. Doc.Richtofen 18:54, January 26, 2010 (UTC) It was November 10th. I know because I bought it then! I was at the midnight launch. How hard is it to remember 11.10.09???? Imrlybord7 19:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Some edits that need doing This DeathStreak Was Meant To Be In Modern Warfare 2,It Was Cut And Scrapped Out From The Game At The Last Second And Version. Nothing is really known about Dead Man's Hand except it was a planned deathstreak. It is possible to get this deathstreak on the PC By Changing the death streak files. Seriously, this is just a simple example but there are way too many capitals in some of the sentences. -Zamasee Also, for the callsigns/emblems page, the 10th prestige spinning logo is marked as "Unconfirmed" when it should say unlock this by completing all challenges. -DXAXNXNXY your information on intel is incorrect, on the level wolverines, you have: "12. Inside the Burger Town, on the floor; Near a corpse" its actually in the bank under a sign that says online banking #---# tomo #---# levels for killstreaks The section on killstreaks could use a note about which levels unlock a new killstreak award. I was hunting around with Google and found a single post in another forum with this list: 10, 15, 23, 35, 47, 51, 56, 59, 63, 66, 68, 69 but I also found other forum posts that conflict with this list. Surely, someone must have been paying attention as they leveled through. I guess I'm also assuming that the list would be the same for prestige. I just got lvl 51 and got a killstreak unlock, so 51 is right its right... Coolest Levels in the Game My favorite level would probably be "The Only Easy Day Was... Yesterday" or "Contingency" Please add other opinions. i really like the whiskey hotel and the first mission. M4A1 + UMP45 noises When you put a holographic sight on a UMP45, it sounds really different from if you just have no attachments on it. WHY??? Also the M4A1 Assualt Rifle you use on S.S.S.D. to shoot down the targets, sounds completely different to the one that you use online. WHY??? Intervention as well. 10:31, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know why, that's what IW decided to do. 10:37, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Unofficial FAQ Considering there was a FAQ for WaW, should we make an unofficial one for MW2? Smuff 21:38, January 30, 2010 (UTC) edit in Javelin section it is mentioned in the javelin trivia that, unlike the stinger, javelins cannot chase vehicles. It can. I have shot a javelin at a harrier, and when the harrier started to rocket away, the javelin missle was in the middle of turning around to come down on it. the harrier flew out of the map and the javelin trailed behind it, and i actually got the points for destroying it even though it was far in the distance. I did the exact same thing, I was like "Damn, too late." But then I saw +300 and Sasha Nein destroyed Harrier. 02:49, March 9, 2010 (UTC) You can shoot down a moving UAV or AC-130 with the javalin, it just follows it. Spelling Since I can't edit the page. It's guarded by OpFor, not gaurded by OpFor. Carbet Bomber I If im right the callsign "Carpet Bomber" Kill 50 enemies with Precision Airstrikes, should be marked with green as you need to prestige to unlock the challenge. 19:21, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Sjansma SCAR-H reload time Is the weapon reload time stated for the weapons measured when the ammo bar registers as full or when the reload animation is complete and the weapon is able to fire again? By utilizing a scripting program I am able to execute extremely precise reload cancels for my favorite weapons, with and without sleight of hand. I have measured the accurccy of this program by having it start and stop a stopwatch program. It measured plus or minus 0.02s. I noticed that the SCAR-H is listed as having a reload time of 1.8s loaded. With my SCAR-H reload script active, the weapon can be reload canceled in 1.85s. When my script is modified to include the time between the initiation of the reload process and the precise moment it is able to fire (as I'm interpreting as a complete reload), it comes out to 2.82s. I have not measured the reload time for an unloaded SCAR-H but if an increased reload time in intrinsic of any weapon, I would think it would be higher than 2.82s. Maybe I missed something but I thought I'd just let you know what I found. Killstreak criticism Many magazines and online publications criticized the game about the fact that many of the killstreaks were heavily overpowered in the hands of people who play the game religiously and can rack up kills instantly. Should this be included anywhere in the article? Smuff 01:28, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Voice actors Anyone else know the announcers for the other four teams? --Zero 04:08, February 16, 2010 (UTC) MW2 DLC release date? Is there any new news about future DLC for CoD MW2?TrainWreckDC7 16:14, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : It will be realised Spring 2010 and Xbox gamers will receive it 30 days earlier. Check out here for more info when it comes http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare_2_-_Map_Pack_1 II Helljumper II 16:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks TrainWreckDC7 16:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Edit Needed "*The game has gone on to make $1 billion dollars." This is an annoying redundancy, it would be better as $1,000,000,000. Please fix. Rayneboe 07:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Default Class loadouts I was at work and started wondering how useful the default classes might be. I came here to see what the loadouts were and couldn't find them. After copying them out of the game but before starting to edit, I first tried to search once more and by changing my search to "preset classes" I found them. They're listed on a multiplayer page for COD4. My suggestion is that the MW2 section be separated into it's own article, linked from here. Failing that, the COD4 page with the current listing should get a link from this page. Each loadout listing should also have the assigned deathstreak added. I would do all that myself, but being new here I hesitate to tear apart someone else's page as my first edit. Any comments, or alternate suggestions? Respawned 21:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Done. Respawned 19:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) New game modes In the MW2 MP files there are voice-overs for game modes such as: Armsrace, and Pro(game mode here) or tactical(game mode here). :Armsrace sounds like Global Thermonuclear War -ScotlandTheBest 00:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Hidden level On the International Space Station page, it syas that there was a cancelled level about the ISS but they made it into a part of Second Sun. Should I start a page about the cancelled level? 09:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) "SPOILER ALERT" part Is it really necessary to have that? It is obvious that the plot section of this article will have details on the plot, so anyone with half a brain can work out that there will be spoilers. It just seems ridiculous to have it there. 21:16, March 11, 2010 (UTC) It's just there as a precautionary measure. While I agree with you, I don't think it should be deleted. Sgt. S.S. 10:42, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Someone who doesn't want to be spoiled should go looking at the plot section of the article. There is no reason to keep it around, anyone who sees the section will know that there are spoilers. Atigeronfire 02:50, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Point is, the MW1 article doesn't have the stupid spoiler alert thing on it, so MW2 shouldn't either. Someone should get rid of it. Stub? How is this article a stub? [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Lt.']] [[User_talk:Cpl._Dunn|'Dunn']] 00:52, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Noticed something..... why does it say that battlefield bad company is based off of mw2....... unless BFBC2 started developement as soon as MW2 came out i find this to be just a little fanboyish... 03:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I removed it, there's one or two references to MW2 in the game, that's about it.--WouldYouKindly 03:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Help!!!! Hay, ! cant look at the chalsigns... or what it called. Please help. haakone1997@gmail.com Sorry, what? Callsigns are here. 22:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Russian attack on US In the 'Plot' section, it reads "Russia initiates a surprise invasion of the United States East Coast". This is incorrect - Russia attacks both coasts simultaneously as shown in the cut-scene before 'Wolverines!'. No, Didn't you hear the cutscene, The Radar people said that there was nothing and Russia using the ACS put that an invasion was coming from the west coast instead of the East coast. Squelliot The Russians made it appear as an ACS fault by showing a bunch the invasion coming from the west. I think that what was seen coming from the west was what was coming from the east. That's why when the West Coast reported no activity, they assumed it was a fault, and it was far too late for the East Coast to stop the massive invasion, as they only knew about it by the time they were already flying over I-95 (pretty far inland). --AlexF 07:20, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Year the game is set. I think that MW2 is set in 2010 because the events and weapons of COD4 seem to make it seem as though it is set in 2005, 2006. The weapons, armour and vehicles seem to be from that year. Also the weapons in MW2 look more like weapons from this year, I.E the Ak-47 looking like the more modern AK-101, and also the inclusion of the EMP, black and white thermals and weapons like the Vector also add to this factor. I think that in COD4 IW just mucked up the dates of All Ghilled Up. Anyway, what do you guys think? [[User:II Helljumper II|'II']] [[User_talk:II Helljumper II|'Helljumper']] 19:46, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :In the campaign it explicitly states "Day #, 2016 - 18:50, April 8, 2010 (UTC) It does? I never noticed... [[User:II Helljumper II|'II']] [[User_talk:II Helljumper II|'Helljumper']] 20:48, April 9, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't. 21:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) MW2 is set in 2016 and MW is set in 2011Prototype213 16:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) 1986 - Chernobyl Price - "Even a decade later . . ." 1996 - All Ghillied Up and One Shot, One Kill "15 Years Ago." - All Ghillied Up 2011 - Modern Warfare "5 Years Later."'' - Modern Warfare 2'' 2016 - Modern Warfare 2 *Check the timeline EvErLoyaLEagLE (5/23/2010) 10:07pm PST/CA,U.S.A. Steam I don't have MW2 for PC and whilst on steam I noticed MW2 multi-player had been added to my uninstalled list, I'm curios has anyone else with steam who doesn't have MW2 for PC have this as well? I don't see much point in installing it as I already have it, and it has a time limit on it. - RASICTalk 02:56, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Its a free weekend [[User:II Helljumper II|'II']] [[User_talk:II Helljumper II|'Helljumper']] 20:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) infritry ward is being sued hey u guys the creaters of Modern warfare are being sued!!! the case is about royalty feas because it call of duty: modern warfare. the case is about using there name but not paying for it. it would be nice if we could get reports about the case. 1. Old News 2. Activision is being sued, not IW. 3. Use a spellcheck next time. 20:24, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Per Sgt. Jon Rose, and don't forget to sign your posts. 02:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) The worst call of duty game ever. I used to love call of duty. I really did. I hate this one. They backstabbed the pc community making us pay 10 extra bucks for nothing?? And even dare to make us pay for dlc which used to be free for the pc? screw iw screw activision. Whose with me? i had the weirdest thing happen one time on skidrow you know how it takes 3 rockets to take out an AC-130 well i fired a javilin at it it set of the first flare and then a dude fired another rocket so my javalin comes back and destroys it so i was like WTF 1. Stop your bitching. Some of us actually like the game. 2. Sign your posts. 4oh!4 [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'File Not Found']] . 00:55, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Treyarch is way better. Play WaW. [[User:TheManOfIron|'TheManOfIron']][[User Talk:TheManOfIron|''T]] [[User Blog:TheManOfIron|B'']] 01:41, May 4, 2010 (UTC) okay i was playing mw2 and i got the new maps and now 3rd person cagematch is gone pissed off guy Possible Future Playlists Def shouldnt be called that. At the very least we should acknowledge the dozens of other cancelled playlists, whose audio files can be found on the pc version. call it Possible Cancelled playlists, or whatever, i.e. there are audio files for hardcore everything (ffa, TDM, sabotage, global thermonuclear war etc) and defcon everything and die hard everything. who knows what they are, but just saying, expecting cut playlists to be released as DLCs in the future is not likely. Bowling himself has said that these playlists like diehard and defcon, arena, GWT where just cut way before the games release, and they have no intentions of making them availiable. jus saying. --Ashwilso12 20:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) * Also, the playlist list itself is screwed. someone fix it. gwt is not a playlist, and hardcore s&d appears twice ._. --Ashwilso12 20:58, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Timeline of the Games Both Modern Warfare games follow a Day 1, Day 2 etc pattern of a timeline. Both end on Day 7. Are we to conclude that both games take place over the span of one week? This is fairly acceptable for the first game, but downright unbelievable for the first. This would mean that the Russians invaded the United States and ravaged their way inland in the span of two days. So are the days the days of one week, or just particular days that may take place apart from one another? --AlexF 07:23, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Possible new map pack? I'm not sure if it is a reliable source, but it says that there is a new map pack is comming this June called "Resurgence Pack". http://www.shacknews.com/onearticle.x/63775 So, do you guys thhink it is legit? Ferrariguy1000 04:20, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Resurgence Map Pack I found out the maps in the MP. Can some one help me with them http://kotaku.com/5538759/modern-warfare-2s-next-dlc-brings-more-old-maps Blinzy45 22:09, May 14, 2010 (UTC) : It'd be great if we could separate out the Resurgence maps into their own little section like someone did with the Stimulus maps. Just for consistency's sake. VolSol 12:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Map pack free? Is the stimilus map pack and the one that's coming free? I don't think so but stil. Jupitus 13:32, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :No. Darkman 4 21:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) : :I freaking hate this game it sux my friends wont stop playing it. i fucking hate call of duty!Chunky-Monkey 03:27, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Spelling error Someone spelt it 'magezine' in the trivia section, when talking about reloading. It's magazine.